Malignant
Summary Following a knife attack, a member of the team lies in peril and their condition takes a sudden turn for the worse, leaving Dr. Connor Rhodes and Dr. Toni Zanetti scrambling to race against the clock. Word quickly spreads that some of Connor's fellow doctors feel he should have operated sooner, causing tension at the hospital. Dr. Natalie Manning makes preparations for her pregnancy and Nurse April Sexton's brother struggles through his first day at the hospital. Meanwhile, members of the Chicago P.D. Intelligence Unit help investigate whether the case of a women clinging to life after Firehouse 51 pulled her out of a burning building is attempted suicide or murder. As the investigation deepens, a surprising parallel to other patients surfaces. Cast Main Cast * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Rachel DiPillo as Med Student Sarah Reese * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Guest Stars * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Monica Raymund as Firefighter Gabriela Dawson * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Dora Madison Burge as Paramedic Jessica "Chili" Chilton * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * Julie Berman as Doctor Samantha Zanetti * Robyn Coffin as Cindy Herrmann * Peter Mark Kendall as Joey Thomas * Roland Buck III as Med Student Noah Sexton * Billy Smith as Michael Shepperd * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Sophia Bush as Detective Erin Lindsay Co-Stars * Bria Cloyd as Nikki * Jeremy Shouldis as Doctor Marty Peterson * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris * Alex Weisman as Paramedic Allen Chout * Mia Park as Nurse Beth Cole * Camille Robinson as Nurse Tanya Lang * Amanda Marcheschi as Nurse Dina Garston * Gordon Chow as Nurse Anthony * Chernise Yvette Taylor as Anesthesia Tech * Caitlin Chuckta as Tour Guide * Barton Fitzpatrick as GSW Patient * Thea Camara as Irma * Mercita DeMonk as Carol * Natalie Meyer as Jessica Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Diane Frolov as Executive Producer * Andrew Schneider as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Danielle Gelber as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Michael Waxman as Co-Executive Producer * Stephen Hootstein as Co-Executive Producer * Eli Talbert as Supervising Producer * Charles S. Carroll as Producer * Jeffrey Drayer as Producer * David Weinstein as Producer * Simran Baidwan as Producer * Will Pascoe as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Leigh Cousins as Associate Producer * Lex DuPont as Director Of Photography * Lori Agostino as Production Designer * John David Buxton as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Marisa Ross as Casting * Christal Karge as Casting * Mary Leah Sutton as Story Editor Background information and Notes *Crossover event that that begins with the Chicago Fire episode "The Beating Heart", continues with the Chicago Med episode "Malignant" and concludes with the Chicago P.D. episode "Now I'm God". Category:Episodes Category:Chicago Med episodes Category:Crossover episodes